


Soaked Crimson

by TrippyCloud



Series: Soaked Crimson [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, pt 1 of 2, read this omfg, you'll appreciate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippyCloud/pseuds/TrippyCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack fic meant to be taken 1628% seriously. Part one of two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked Crimson

“This news has just filled my heart with rainbows!” The demon who called himself “Lord Ghirahim” spat out. The first question that popped into Link’s brain was, “lol are you gay” but he immediately dismissed his hunches when the man summoned his weapons. No time for thinking about anything other than fighting.

Ghirahim vanished into a sea of diamonds, and Link looked around, familiar with this tactic. At any moment, he was probably going to appear somewhere around him. The chosen hero glanced around the room, keeping his hand tight around the hilt of his sword. 

He heard the metallic sound of the demon appearing, and he suddenly felt fragile hands grab his shoulders. “Then I found this place! The prospect of a second Gate of Time has made me positively giggly!”

Ghiriahim’s choice of words made Link consider them for a split second… Giggly? Rainbows? Is this “badass” demon really as wicked as he said he was? Link’s attention was drawn away from his thoughts as said bad boy flicked his long ass tongue down his neck. Ew.

The hero reacted and sliced backwards, hoping to graze a lil flesh. Ghiriahim vanished before he could leave a gash. He reappeared a mere ten feet away from him. 

“But before we talk any further on that subject, there’s still the outstanding matter of your punishment, Link. Do you remember when I told you that the next time we met, I’d make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams?” Well, fuck. That sent blood straight down into Link’s crotch. How could one make pain sound like such a pleasurable experience? But surely… he must’ve not meant it in any way like how Link took it… (a/n up the butt)

The Demon Lord continued to ramble on, something about the second Gate of Time or whatever. Link wasn’t really paying attention. Then, the flamboyant man in front of him turned to his right and his white gloves disappeared, leaving black skin that stretched to his shoulders and stopped.

Ghirahim noticed Link staring in a non-subtle way, so he decided to act upon it.  
“Lovely, aren’t they? You’ll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn’t their shape just leave you… breathless?” He brought one of the arms up to his hair and pushed it out of his face while striking a pose. “Behold! Such beauty! Such a pure form! Such an exquisite physique! Such stunning features!” Ghiriahim exaggerated and cried out. 

The camera got nice shots of his arms, legs, hands, and his beautifully sculpted chest all while Link gazed hotly at the sexy demon.  
“Yes, I’ve pretty much got it all. Though there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack…” He paused for a moment to give it emphasis, before he leaned in with his arms outstretched. 

“Namely, mercy.” He rolled his tongue out to tease the young sky child. His long tongue stretched and touched his own forehead, and then all around his eyes. He made sure to scoop one out of its socket before releasing it, feeling it snap back in place like a rubber band.

He could see Link’s defined boner clearly. Stepping forward, he proposed a deal.  
“Tell me where the Gate of Time is and I’ll give you a blowjob. For free. Don’t tell me, and well… Our thread of fate will be soaked crimson with your own blood!”

Link broke out in a nervous sweat, because wow was that freakin hot!!1 Of course, Link couldn’t speak, so he didn’t really give his answer… He decided on just shaking his head up and down. Hopefully the extravagant demon would understand.

Ghirahim was shocked at the young boy’s answer. He was saying yes to fighting? What?! HIs rage boiled up inside him, how dare someone refuse a blowjob from the Demon Lord himself, the one who rules over the land known as the Surface?  
“So be it… But remember that you are the one who chose this destiny yourself!”  
Link was confused. He just agreed to telling the location of the gate, so how come his enemy just conjured his two swords? 

 

Lack of communication was what unfortunately ended both of the young men’s lives that day. If only it was avoided, and Lonk had received a smutty blowjob while Ghirhamin would had finally received the information he needed. That, of course, did not happen. However, with Link’s enemy gone, there was no need to worry as Demise couldn’t have possible been resurrected…. Unless…

//tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for part two.


End file.
